


童年回忆

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower





	童年回忆

你在晚会中遇到了她。她代表年轻有为的漂亮女性，正处于事业上升期，潜力巨大。看到她，你的第一反应便是恶意揣测她能站在这里的原因，但她并没有想象的那么老到。当你走近她，她的余光紧接着目光看到你，脸颊立刻红了大半，眼睛里有星星。  
你向她打招呼，她的声音在卡顿，眼神忽明忽暗。她试探着迎接你的目光，可嘴角总无法抑制地上扬。不过，不论如何，她说的话依旧有意思，让人想继续听下去，和她熟起来。  
她温柔，幽默，看到你又害羞，但你对她一笑，她就沦陷了。你靠近她，她让你牵手，让你带着她跳一支舞，让你抱着她旋转，让你深情地注视自己。你一直锁在她脸上的目光让她心率失衡，她抓紧你的肩膀和手，眼神看向你右肩上方的空间。你手指上温热的金属环按在她裸露的背部。  
你今年多大了？54还是55？看起来和五年前没什么差别，除了鬓角的灰白更明显了一些。  
你得承认，婚姻让单身时无所顾忌的约会变得弥足珍贵。自从你们开始交往，你再也没有这样过，你和她忠诚地同床共枕了四年还是五年。  
但今晚，你想要她，这个陌生的，羞涩的，内敛又善解人意的美少女。  
妻子同意了。通过电子脑，你将你的所见传达给她，她便知道这个小姑娘并不足以威胁你们的关系。而当她同意你送她回家时你便想，若有下次，要找一个势均力敌的第三者。

“那我就不等你了。”  
“你怀着孕，早点休息。”  
“首长，注意身体。”

 

你们在途中便洋洋洒洒地焚烧起来。话过三巡，你就摸向她夹在大腿间的手。当她突然紧闭双腿，把你的手夹在中间，你当机立断停车在灯光晦暗的林中路旁。  
她有一双美丽到连自己都自愧不如的眼睛。她是个美人，你承认，她真正吸引你的就是那目光。和你一样的琥珀色，却比你更美。  
坐在副驾上的她身形单薄，深邃的树影在窗外摇曳。她没有看路，她在看你，看你雕塑作品般完美的五官，看你油画般光影下的侧颜。  
你是一个美人，而你连通视神经的大脑远比风华绝代的皮囊更性感。  
她的目光在你看向她的时候躲闪不及，跌跌撞撞地低到了尘埃里，而当她反复几次，终于从地上爬起，尘埃里开出鲜花来直视你的目光如炬，你决定要索取更多的，她只愿为你做的事。

你用戴着婚戒的手捧起她的脸。她的脸娇小，白皙，双唇微张，手指紧张地扣着你的手背。她不敢碰你闪闪发光的婚戒，而腕部的手表更让她害怕你冷酷的防备。你报之以温柔的微笑，用目光拥抱她。  
“别这样，”她喃喃地说，往你怀里躲闪，“别这样看我……”  
她炽热的皮肤烙印在你的手心和手背。你怕她难堪，便轻轻地拉下心灵的窗帘，额头触及香氛氤氲的头发。  
起起伏伏的呼吸湿热了一方空气。稀薄的氧气让她忍不住抬头。她柔嫩光滑有弹性的皮肤在你脸上擦过，暴露了你粗糙的皱纹和松弛的下巴。  
昨天下过雨，风异常地冷。你探入她潮湿的唇舌，不想睁开干涸的眼睛。

 

你解开外套纽扣，仰头用两根手指扯下领带，手背的骨骼流畅地隆起。你顺手解开第一颗衬衫扣，露出锁骨，得到解放的气管长舒一口，气息掠过鼻腔里残留着的，她馥郁的香水味。  
一般来说，这个时候总是要回忆一下过去的，靠在驾驶座上，想想当自己还像她那样年轻时的模样。  
但你没有时间了，你的过去远在天边，而她的当下在等着你。  
不知是从你短暂的茫然中读出来你也曾像她现在一样天真，还是被你吻过后微妙地感到你也不是那么遥不可及，总之她的眼神不再低迷。然而她的目光还是很快躲开了。她已经美得不自知，不知道那个被击中心底的人应该是你，而不是她。  
她低下头，顺理成章地拉开你的裤链，手口并用。她跪在座位上，右手夹在腿间，上半身起伏，下半身颤抖。你掀起她的裙子，蚌壳内汁水四溢。你的每一个动作都让她兴奋不已，挑拨离间时，她扭动着迎合；深入后方时，她紧紧地包裹。  
随后，她跨坐在你腿上，强装镇静地说：“空间狭小，就让我在上面吧。”  
她无意驾驭你，如果条件允许，她肯定希望你主动。

你和她以前见过的男人都不一样。当她问起你的眼神变化，你并没有说“等你长大就知道了”，而是承认了你的情怀：  
“二十多岁，最是感怀伤逝的时候。我也和你一样，以为再过二十多年，就发现那些要么从未离开，要么无法拥有，当下比回忆更值得拥有。  
“只是……”  
你说你喜欢童谣，喜欢你出生前两年和后十年流行的歌曲，喜欢蓝色的天空和橙色的汽水，透明的冰棒，以及缤纷的气球。你说，你不好意思总和同事们说这些，连妻子也不能完全理解你做爱后哼出她的母亲曾唱过的床头歌的行为……然而这就是你五分之一的生命，抓紧过去，也就抓紧了未来。

进入她鲜嫩的阴道时，你还是想起了自己鲜嫩的梦，无法避免地，和你以前每次的想要逃避一样徒劳。  
你的童年里只有书本和并没有多大兴趣的兴趣班。你身边的同学也一样，但当你逐渐走远，你很快就开始羡慕另一种人生，不属于你的父辈，但属于另一条街上的普通公立小学的人生。作为华美宽大的风筝，你曾无比想变成那些五彩缤纷的气球，一松手就飞走。  
“我让你想到了过去吗？”她抓着驾驶座的皮套。  
你捏住她的臀瓣往下压。“不，不完全。”你说，“可能没那么简单。”  
“你在想什么。？”  
她撑起来，抚摸你的脸。你已经在离开会场前洗干净了脸和手，当她第一次主动触碰你，逆光的视线顿时酥软不少。  
她一定看到了，因为她正试图用拇指抚平你眉间的阴影。  
你觉得自己已无必要再藏。她又何曾没有一个性感的大脑——那双美丽的眼睛，同样是通过视神经漫游过来的，大脑的代理者啊。  
“对不起。你是研究什么的？”  
“心理学。”  
你突然明白了，为什么妻子刚调来指挥部时总是不自觉地沿用科研的方法解决问题。你作为网络战队的司令员，许久未曾与研究工作打交道，还不是把博士阶段的习惯延续到了现在——遇到一个聪明的人，就想知道ta是研究什么的，导师又是谁。

随后她就没再说什么。你也不想再继续回忆下去，而终于把全副的注意力集中在她身上。  
几番爱抚后你就摸透了这身礼服的构造。你顺着缝线纹理拉下衣服，背部曲线一览无余。冰冷的空气让她冷战了一下，你把她搂在怀里，一只手盛住乳房，亲吻她细细银链下光滑的肩颈。她的薄热喷在耳畔，喉咙挤出断断续续的呻吟，你用力向下吻去，质感越发柔软丰满。你情不自禁地张开嘴，舌尖触到一粒粒凸起的果肉，那阵馥郁冷峻的木质香气随体温升高越发弥散开来，让你忍不住一口含进去。吸吮的负压和游动的鱼共同撞击着少女落入深海的身体，她拼命仰头吸一口气，又被你一把按下深渊，全面沦陷。

她的声音是愉悦值的表征，滚烫的脸颊更是无滞后的信号。你保有研究者一贯的精准，又带着指挥官果决的调度；而她再聪明，也是个身体正常的年轻女性，抗不住你熟稔的手法和威严的气质。  
她请求你慢一点——“我想多持续一会。”而你抬起手腕亲吻一下，点了点头——  
然后伸手探入腿间，不顾她的惊恐逼出了她今晚最浪荡的一声叫喊。她当机立断地扇了你一巴掌，想抽身出去却又被你捉回来按住。她不给你第二次机会，直接上手臂，赌上体重狠狠卡住你的脖子。  
这对你够不成任何威胁。你轻易脱离她自以为迅猛的攻击，重新拉入怀抱。紧锁但不压迫，收回主动权的那只手原路返回——这次稍微收敛了点，刚好控制住在她咬住你肩膀时能不喊出声来的酸爽。她放弃了抵抗，只是不停颤抖，而你肩头的剧痛在下方一阵湿热浇灌后悄然退散。  
她的身体失去力量，而你的大脑开始空白。你把头埋进她脖颈间的凹陷，咬着牙，眉头紧锁。最后一次，你几乎要把她按穿你的双腿，当一束看不见的光刺入瞳孔，顺着曲折的脊椎来回反射到尾椎，又让电信号飞速上升，在大脑皮层炸出激扬的火花。  
黑暗中，你对她道了歉，收到一声感激不尽的轻笑。

 

你重新点火，开车继续上路。

在此之前，你抱着她静静温存了一会，同时伸手打开车灯，确认套子完好无损后才抽出纸巾为她擦拭。你尽到一个陌生炮友最大的风度，为她穿好衣服，并重新打上领带。  
“你常常感怀伤逝吗？”坐回副驾驶，她又恢复局促不安的姿势。  
“我抗不住吸引。”  
“可每次回头，都要看到过去的遗憾，渐行渐远却又总能看见，但什么都做不了。”她拉下遮光板，对着镜子抹去唇边的口红。  
“我不知道怎么跟它们说再见。”  
“那就别回头。”

再看到她的眼睛，你心里只有两个希望——希望她能留在欧洲，不要涉及祖国的军界和政界；希望她的论文被全世界的学者引用，而不是处处受制。你想到自己那位研究脑科学和神经科学的，郁郁不得志的下属，怀抱满腔才华和激情，最后却洒了一身友人的鲜血。  
每个人都有自己的弱点，你庆幸现在困扰她的并不是童年缺失的阴影。和如今在体制内的郁郁不得志相比，这并不是什么大的困扰。你希望困扰她的永远只是努力就能解决的问题。  
你关掉车顶的灯，松开刹车，继续上路。  
你会送她会回家，但你的回忆没有终点。


End file.
